


Heated From The Inside 深度燃情[Chinese Translation]

by helens78, Homicida



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Same as original work
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-18
Updated: 2014-07-18
Packaged: 2018-02-09 10:11:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1978899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helens78/pseuds/helens78, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Homicida/pseuds/Homicida
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erik對Hank提供的一些實驗磁力的方法產生了非常糟糕的想像。 有誰是比Charles更好的實驗對像呢?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heated From The Inside 深度燃情[Chinese Translation]

**Author's Note:**

> 啦啦啦物理(揮手)。我認為我并沒有誇大Magneto的任何能力，漫畫中顯示了他能做到這些。(說真的，用磁來加熱物體很簡單，但是用來冷卻就難得多了。除非你有能力單獨控制亞原子粒子, 而這正好是他在漫畫中能做的。所以，盡管事實有待商榷，但這只是篇基於一個漫畫角色寫的小黃文，我覺得不用太較真了。)

Original Work Link:  
http://archiveofourown.org/works/215051

Erik在某天下午晚點出現在Charles的研究時間。兩個細小的金屬球體相互環繞著在他的左肩上旋轉。Charles不是第一次看到他隨意地玩弄著金屬物件，就像正常人會玩一些小物件——鉛筆、瓶盖或者橡皮筋——但最近他變得更優雅了。快速旋轉的球體，飛舞的硬幣，最長的時間是四小時，就是在他們下棋的時候。Charles開始習慣了。

他也開始習慣Erik的笑容了，就算感覺怪怪地但他更喜歡看到Erik笑。Erik現在有幾種笑容。一種是工作後滿足的微笑，另一種暗示著他被年輕變種人驚訝到的笑。而現在，Erik臉上有著那種大大的，滿口白牙的笑，這種笑基本上預示著他將要提出一些糟糕的點子。Charles在和Erik理論這一方面徹底失敗了，但這并不能阻止他繼續嘗試下去。

半空中的球體以一種複雜的路線飛舞著，從不互相碰撞或著掉到Erik身上。賞心悅目的同時也非常地令人分心。Charles努力地把目光從它們身上移開。  
「你開始讓我感到頭暈了。」他說。「你是要告訴我到底是什麼令你如此興奮，還是要我自己讀的你思想？」

「亞原子粒子。」Erik回答，噢上帝保佑這座房子里的所有人，他聽上去超級快樂的。Erik舉起一只手，掌心朝上，然後兩個小球掉到上面。它們在Erik手指合攏前環繞著轉了幾圈。

「電磁學。」

「雖然我完全不知道你是如何把自然的四大基本力之一說得跟黃片一樣，但真是太好了。」Charles乾巴巴地回應。「所以你到底在打什麼主意？」

「Hank堅信我的能力比我想像中有更多應用方法。電磁場、帶電粒子之類的。我從未想過科學會是提升我能力的一個方式，但我想他是對的，這真的很有趣。」Erik的熱情蒙上了一層陰影，從精神上來看。Charles把它從想法中推開了。Erik是那麼地聰明但依然為做他自己而感到羞恥……

「好吧，」Charles接上。他清了清喉嚨，把Erik的注意力拉回他身上，完全地，Hank對他能力的問題被暫時地放到一邊了。「那麼你願意向我展示你的新發現嗎？」

「非常樂意，」Erik回答。在這個早上Erik也說了非常樂意去回答一些完全不同的事情，而他的語調和那時聽上去一模一樣。他往Charles的桌子靠近了一點。「來我的房間？」

這回Charles沒有偷偷看Erik的想法，他討厭毀掉自己的驚喜。「我想我能抽出一些時間去探討一下科學的趣味性。」

Erik哼了聲，率先往前走去。

想到是Hank的提議導致Erik帶Charles回房間脫衣服，他就感覺毛毛地，但Charles不得不說，自從他們的初次見面後，他就從未能拒絕過Erik的陪伴。現在，他已經能毫不猶豫地把自己扒光了。

除了他的球(這里雙關語…蛋蛋…咳咳)外，Erik身上什麼都不剩了——這句話是很搞笑沒錯，他希望這是真的——當Erik把Charles推倒在床上時，那兩個小球一直在他身後旋轉著。Charles順從地躺下了，但他非常希望那些金屬球不要爆炸或者害他掉腦袋之類的。Erik在性交中對磁力的控制有明顯的進步，至少這個星期已經沒有任何床架壞掉了，然而他依然不太放心。

又推又拉地，Erik把Charles放在床的中間分開雙腿。這看上去更有希望了。為了看得更清楚，Charles抓起Erik的枕頭墊起自己。Erik在Charles的腹部上伸展著，然後在Charles的大腿內部留下了尖銳的咬痕。好吧……那些牙，他最後總會知道Erik打著什麼主意的，就算Erik依然笑得像個二貨。

「這只是小規模，你知道的。」他說。

「噢，說得真好。」

Erik哼了聲，在Charles的大腿上輕拍了下，「你知道我指的是什麼。」

一個小球停在了Charles的胸口然後滾了下去。它在他的肚臍附近停留著，然後charles挑起一邊眉毛：「說好的科學呢？」

「是的，好吧。」但Erik并沒有移動小球，半空中懸浮的那個也沒有變化。他低下了頭，給了Charles的陰莖一個長長的，從底部掃到頂端的緩慢舔舐。

//這真是非常科學啊,// Charles想，但他輕輕地喘了口氣然後放鬆自己沉下枕頭里。//不管如何，繼續吧……//

小球重新滾回了Charles的胸口，而Erik的嘴依然吸著Charles的陰莖，他控制小球在Charles的乳尖周圍慢慢的打著圈。這的確是一種非常新奇的感覺——沉重、冰冷、飛快地被Charles的體溫所變暖，但明顯地處於Erik的完全控制下，然後……

變得更熱。變得更熱——它現在比他的體溫更高了，大約幾度，但依然在升溫，而Erik的嘴也很熱，用力地吮吸著，Charles伸出雙手，按住Erik的頭髮。

//什麼，什麼，這是什麼——//

//安靜，我在集中精神，//Erik回了句，而Charles不情願地放開他的頭髮。他躺回床上然後看向自己的胸口，看著溫熱的小球在他皮膚上來回滾動著。它并沒有熱到足以燒傷，但它滾動時帶來的觸感是獨一無二的。

「怎麼，」Charles喘息著，「你是怎麼——」

//在亞原子的層次上應用電磁學，// Erik說，Charles能感到他的想法中充滿了洋洋自得和興奮。他在吸著Charles的陰莖時還能想出完整句子這一事實相比起顯得不那麼令人驚訝了，再說，他們也曾經因為對能力產生的興奮感而滾過床單。

這并不是說Charles對這場口交有什麼不滿。Erik給了他一個輕又慢的舔舐，就在頂部之下，然後Charles的視線都模糊了。「沒錯，」Charles喘息著。「天啊——是的，那里——」

那顆小球離開了Charles的胸口，滾動著滑下他的肚子，然後它劃過他的大腿內側——他不會的，他不會的。當然他不會這樣做。//Erik…?//

//別擔心。我不會用它傷害你的，我也不會把它弄丟。//Charles可以聽到Erik的嘲笑聲——他在笑，該死，而Charles在床上扭動向後退去。問題是，後退只會把他的陰莖從Erik嘴里抽出來，不，他才不要，所以……

//我相信你，//Charles想道，這個……它基本上是真的。他相信Erik認為他知道自己在做什麼，再說當Erik的舌頭在Charles的包皮下滑動時，Charles呻吟著向他的感官屈服了。如果不出意外，此時此刻他感覺棒極了。

那個圓潤而溫熱的金屬小球被推進了他的身體，一個簡單快速的碾壓，然後——噢，上帝。熱度，太溫暖了，這里，在他身體里面。Charles輕嘆了口氣，又扭了一下，但這回他不是試圖逃開。那個小球十分沉重，在Charles喘息著搖晃他的臀部往上撞去，試著更深往Erik的嘴中插去時，Erik開始在一小半英寸的距離中前後移動小球。

//沒錯，天啊，是的……//

//感覺不錯?//

//別停，拜託別停下來…//

他聽到Erik的笑聲；他納悶著到底是Erik內心的笑導致在他身體內的小球感覺在震動，還是別的什麼。那顆小球又變熱了一點，Charles為此倒吸了口氣。不要太多，暫時不要。

Erik的腦海中現在只剩下一些含糊不清的咕噥聲，所以Charles往Erik的思想中沉得更深了一點把想法找出來。小心，慢慢，輕巧地，現在——好了，這里——現在…

第二顆小球晃過空氣在Charles的胸膛上著陸了。Charles期待著它也會變得溫熱，但它沒有，它依然保持著室溫，它貼在他祼露的皮膚上感覺涼涼的。Erik的想法依舊是低低的耳語；Charles繼續聽著。

震動，熱量，這里，沒錯，好了，好了…然後在Charles胸膛上那顆小球開始——他發誓它變得更冷了。慢慢地。慢慢地。輕巧地。慢慢地。Erik腦海里有一種奇怪的感覺，像是揪著什麼似的，而現在那小球變得像冰一樣冷，冰冷地在Charles的乳頭邊以八字型掃動著。他顫抖著再次抓緊的Erik的頭髮；Erik的舌頭停下了，而Charles絕望地想要那種感覺回來。

而這個動作把小球從他身體上磕掉了，Erik快速的一句//該死的//被Charles清晰地接收到。「這沒什麼，」Charles屏息說。「這棒極了。你做得很好，Erik。」

//你現在說的可做不得準。//Erik在腦海中回答，但他明顯地被取悅了。他把冰涼的小球往下掃去，而Charles粗喘著，扭動著，緊緊地扯住Erik的頭髮。

「不，等等，等等，它很冷——」

Erik還是把小球按在了Charles的屁股上，在穴口上輕推著。Charles顫抖著，把Erik的頭髮抓得更緊了。//冷，//Charles絕望地想著。//熱，我想要它熱起來，求你，拜托——//

Erik點了點頭然後深吸了口氣，小球的溫度在幾秒內從冰點上升到體溫之上，過程中粗暴地抵著Charles的穴口震動。Charles冒出窒息般地尖叫，把腿張得更大了，需要，需要，但Erik決定慢慢來，把第二個小球以讓Charles無法忍受地節奏往里慢慢推去。

這行得通，大致來說。Charles的想法是一團混亂的//求你了棒極了拜託//和//動動它們，天啊，動一下它們動一下//，他幾乎是隨機地向Erik投射他的快感，試圖向Erik展示這感覺有多好。這讓Erik含糊不清地咒罵著，臀部用力地摩擦著床單，他的陰莖在上面滑動。Charles也接收到了那個，Erik因摩擦而產生的快感，與Charles體內兩顆小球帶來的快感在相互映射著。Erik的舌頭濕滑地沿著Charles的肉棒上下滑動，Charles感到自己快要射了。

Erik把其中一個小球往下移，引出Charles一聲急促的喘息——往外，他在把它拿出來，珠子滾動帶來的刺激對Charles來說太過了。一個被取出來了，緊接著另一個。Charles嗚咽著，緊抓著Erik的頭髮。//回去，回去，放回去，求你把它們放回去，求你，//他向上帝祈禱他是在請求而不是命令，但此刻他并不能完全的確定。雖然Erik挑逗著他，但他相當肯定自己有給Erik選擇權；珠子在Charles的入口摩擦著，一個接著一個，緩慢地相互環繞著轉動，直到一個終於強勢地沒入，緊接著另一個。它們在試探性地向上移，就好像Erik不太確定自己在把它們送往哪里。

盡管如此，Charles還是了解他想做什麼，而他點了點頭，讓Erik同步自己所有的感受。在第一個珠子擦過Charles的前列腺時，Charles呻吟著，雙腿因過多的快感而顫抖著，當Erik能從兩邊感受到時這事兒變得簡單多了。還有那熱度，那重量——Charles完全地迷失其中，把自己的意識徹底放開了，向Erik的感管延伸過去。他感到了Erik因為讓自己全身泛紅所產生的滿足感，而他無法阻止自己對此感到神奇和驕傲——//我，你很高興是我，你想要這個，渴望我像這樣，想要——你想要和我分享這個，//Charles在腦海中說道，而Erik的回應是一陣短暫的驚訝，它很快地被掩蓋了。

//是的，你，//Erik向他想著。//你，Charles，想和你分享這個——//

太多了。Erik把它化為語句，化為想法——Charles覺得自己要升天了，滿腦子都是//要射了要射了要射了//，就好像Erik有任何機會把嘴巴移開似的。但這并不重要；Erik吞咽著，上下移動著頭部去接住Charles的每一點精液，而Charles能感到Erik有多喜歡這個，他愛死讓Charles為他而崩潰的樣子。

現在那兩顆小球在Charles身體里成為一種灸熱的沉重，但當他開始對此扭動不安時，Erik把它們取了出來。他讓它們落在床上，就在兩人旁邊，然後壓上Charles的身體，把陰莖頂入Charles的兩腿之間。

「可以嗎?」Erik問。「我想要你，想要到快死了——」

//可以可以天啊任何事情都沒問題Erik//這是Charles所有能說的，而它足夠了。Erik用一隻手支撐著自己，往另一隻手吐了點口水，比平時來說要少但在這時候Charles已經鬆得可以不用太多潤滑就把Erik放進去。

Erik俯視著他。「別勾引我，」他低語著，一隻手扶上了自己的陰莖。

//看到了吧?//Charles想道，暈乎乎地笑著。//來吧…準備好了….//

Erik推了進去，他對自己的陰莖有著和小球同樣的信心。一樣的信心，但他的肉棒要厚重得多，就算兩顆小球一齊也比不上。Charles呻吟著抬起了一隻手，有點搖搖欲墜，Erik在他有可能刮自己一耳光之前抓住了他。他把Charles的手輕柔地放回床上前，在掌心上印了一個吻，然後他開始抽插，移動，天啊，又重又深，讓Charles為滿溢而出的感受而嗚咽著。

「太棒了，」Erik喘著氣，一個珠子浮了起來，消失在Erik的背後。Charles眨了眨眼——他才不要讓Erik獨享那些感受，絕不在他自己知道那有多爽之後。

那小球再次熱了起來，在Erik為分子充能而加熱的時候輕輕的震動，然後Erik把它引向自己的屁股，在它推入緊致的入口和向上移動時冒出了輕微的嘶聲。Charles扭動著——Erik肉棒深插著他和滾燙的金屬小球在Erik體內移動的混合感覺讓他無比分心，但他沒有放開，至少不是現在。

片刻之後，Erik找到了那一點，在他用力的插進Charles的屁股的同時操控珠子刺激自己的前列腺。Charles喘息昔，又硬起來了——他怎麼可能不再硬起來，上帝，他接收到所以自己的快感和Erik的，沖刷著他的全身。Erik稍稍低下頭，Charles急不可待地張開了嘴，張嘴迎接Erik的吻。

Erik的舌頭滑了進去，Charles為此呻吟著，感覺自己被任何可能的方式操了——他的嘴，他的屁股，Erik的屁股，而太過了。他打開自己的思想，把Erik拖進來分享所有的一切，而Erik突然痛苦地移開嘴然後絕望地插進Charles。堅硬，粗暴，珠子又緊又熱地頂在Erik的前列腺上，幾乎感到疼痛了，而Erik一次又一次撞進，直到他嗆出一口氣射了出來，他身體的每一寸都被高潮刷過，強制地漫延到Charles的腦海中——而這足以讓Charles跟著他跨過去了，陰莖痛苦地在兩人之間跳動著，太多太快但某種程度上不夠，永遠不夠，在和Erik一起的時候。

他在Erik把珠子從自己身體內取出時感覺到了，而這提醒了他解開他和Erik意識的連結，在現實滲入而他們其中一個開始想一些平凡的事像是洗衣服或者購物清單之前。

Charles爬起來親吻著Erik的肩膀。「Hank McCoy真是一個非常，非常聰明的人。」他嘆息著。

「McCoy?」Erik問。「你在這個時候想的是McCoy?」

「這只是因為你說他啟發了一切，」Charles回答，向後倒回床上，臉上掛著大大的笑容。

「所有的實際應用可是完全原創的，」Erik說，聽上去——那是在噘嘴?Charles瞄了眼，看向Erik的嘴唇。他是在噘嘴。這真令人愉快。

「那些也非常驚人，」Charles安撫著，「我等不及想知道你還能用它做些什麼了。」

「說真的，它不完全是情色目的，」Erik回答，一陣冷風吹過；Charles離得太近被吹到了。他抖了抖把Erik拉下來，緊緊地抱著他。

將來，比現在遠很多年的往後，他們會有時間不屬於肖，復仇，培訓和搜索。他們會有時間放鬆，有著比一個偷來的午後更多的時間。Charles知道現在生活很忙碌，緊湊，但它不會總是這樣。

Erik回抱了他，而Charles想著是不是Erik腦海中有著同樣的希望。就像是他生命中終於有些什麼是值得期待的，就算是以他的衡量正義的價值來說，超出了他對他的童年、他的母親，和所有為了激發Erik的能力而被Shaw殘害的人復仇的重要性。

Charles沒有看，盡管他想知道。懦弱，也許，但現在，希望能有什麼會到來已經足夠了。

-END-


End file.
